Dogo's Siblings
Dogo's siblings are numerous young Jackals that live in the Outlands. They are the sons and daughters of Reirei and Goigoi, and the brothers and sister of Dogo and Kijana. Appearance Dogo's siblings are identical in appearance. They are creamy brown jackal pups with a beige underbelly and muzzle and light brown paws. Their, backs, tail tips, and the top of their heads are black in color. Their eyes are brown. Dogo also has three older siblings. Two of them resemble their father more than their mother. The first has a tuft of fur poking out from either side of his chin, two dark spots on his head, a notch in his left ear and whiskers at the top of both ears. The other has a single whisker on each ear, and two beige markings just above his shoulders. His older sister is similar to her mother, although her eyes are blue and she has a notch in her ear. Personality Despite appearing innocent, they are in fact crafty and very much take after their mother, Reirei. They are sneaky enough to feign their innocence at her demand, and will gladly cause a riot if commanded to by their mother. Dogo's older brothers are much more laid back, but still, possess a very similar personality to their younger siblings. Two of them, shown in Divide and Conquer, are very playful. History The Kupatana Celebration As Beshte and Bunga patrol the Pride Lands, they encounter Dogo sleeping in front of an aardvark's den. They remind him that he was supposed to wait on the hillside, and he leaves without protest. However, all of Dogo's Brothers have also invaded the aardvarks' dens as well, much to the irritation of their formal inhabitants. When Kion, Fuli, and Ono arrive to sort things out, Reirei and Goigoi approach them, introducing themselves as Dogo's parents. Kion asks which one of the jackal pups is Dogo, and Dogo approaches him cheerfully, whilst his siblings watch. Kion recalls that Dogo said he had no family, but Dogo protests, telling Kion that what he said specifically was that he was alone. Reirei adds that at the time, he had been. She assures Kion that it was all a misunderstanding, and he allows the family to stay. Later, as the jackal family walks through the Pride Lands, Reirei decides that they should help themselves to more of the Pride Landers' "generosity". When Dogo asks her if that will make Kion and the Guard mad, but Reirei explains that due to it being the day of Kupatana, they can do whatever they want. She teaches Dogo and her family how to get their way, with his siblings assisting her with her explanation. This results in a number of a number of Pride Landers angry at the jackals for stealing from them, but when the Guard arrives, Dogo and Reirei once again insist that it was a misunderstanding, and they are permitted to stay in the Pride Lands. When the Kupatana begins, the jackal pack attacks, with Dogo's siblings choosing to run between the legs of giraffes as well as attack the elephants and various other animals. Beshte launches them into the air, where they pile up after plunging to the ground, surrounded by a group of angry Pride Landers. The remaining jackals are rounded up and ordered to leave. Reirei tries to talk her way out of it once more, but Simba roars angrily at them, and the jackal family flees. Too Many Termites Dogo's Siblings are briefly mentioned twice. When Goigoi refuses to get up, Reirei states that it just means more aardwolf for herself and the kids. Later, as the pair are about to tuck into the aardwolves, Goigoi asks if they should wait for the kids. Reirei responds negatively, stating that they will bring back the leftovers for them. Babysitter Bunga Reirei is secretly watching Muhimu's Herd graze nearby when she slinks down to speak with her children. She tells Dogo and Kijana that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practicing - luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. The jackals soon attack, but the efforts of Dogo's brothers are halted by Beshte, who blocks their path. Once the Lion Guard have taken down the entire pack, they gather together and, despite a plea for sympathy by Reirei, they are ordered to leave. Back in the Outlands, Dogo's brothers watch calmly as their father offers to be a target for Dogo and Kijana as they train under their mother's watch. Once they are ready, they head back to the Pride Lands. When they return, Reirei overhears Muhimu speak of how their children are being babysat over at Hakuna Matata Falls. She is delighted and promptly directs her children over there while her mate delays the Lion Guard. When they arrive at the falls, Reirei tackles Bunga while the children attack Bunga's young charges. However, with Bunga's guidance, the young animals are able to defend themselves using teke, ruka, teleza. When they get back on their feet, one brother is taken down by Juhudi and a Young Serval, who blind him and his sister with spores from a group of plants, before plunging into the water. The other brother is taken down by Little Monkey, who slides down a hill so fast that the jackal is unable to stop himself when he chases after him, causing him to smash into a large rock. When the Lion Guard finally arrive, they are shocked to see the young animals have defeated the jackals. Reirei once again tries to gain sympathy, by asking Kion if he can see what the animals have done to her children. When Kion suggests that they leave and not hurt any other young Pride Landers, she obliges, especially when the young animals intimidate her and her pups. Divide and Conquer Reirei and Goigoi take two of their older pups with them to the Pride Lands, where they chase some pangolins. The critters roll into balls, preventing the jackals from eating them, although this doesn't stop Dogo's siblings from playing with them until their mother scolds them for doing so. When Fuli and Ono arrive, they outmaneuver the Guard members, and Reirei quickly alters her earlier decision about playing with their food. They throw the pangolins around and, when they uncurl, go in for the kill. But the pangolins spray the jackals, causing them to return to the Outlands, where they meet up with Janja's Clan. Before they return to the Pride Lands again, Dogo's siblings join in with their mother to claim that they're the smartest. When they enter the Pride Lands again, they chase some antelopes into a clearing, when the group hears the sound of the Lion Guard. Confused, since they expected them to split up whilst Janja's clan go after Rafiki, they can only cower and wait as Kion warns them that he'll use his Roar. After doing so, the jackals are still standing, leading their mother to realize that a drongo bird named Tamaa is behind the vocal mimicking. Realizing the setup, Reirei calls for her family to follow her. They locate Janja's clan near Mapango Cliffs, and join up with them, standing their ground. When the Lion Guard's side refuse to succumb to the wishes of the hyenas and jackals, a fight commences, ending in victory for the Lion Guard. Dogo's siblings follow their parents back into the Outlands The Scorpion's Sting When the guard and Makini go get the Volcanic Ash. and they enter the Outlands Kion turns to Bunga, who leaps onto some nearby rocks and bounds over the jackals, farting on them. When Scar calls out his army, Ushari, Shupavu and her group of skinks, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Bunga's eagerness to take them on, Kion leads them the other way, not wishing to waste any more time. But Janja's clan block their other pathway. When the final path is blocked by Reirei's pack, the Lion Guard realize they are surrounded. As Kenge joins the skinks and cobra, Makini and the Lion Guard start to back away to a ledge hanging over the lava. Thinking quickly, Kion orders Ono to find a way out, but the egret is knocked down by Mzingo and his parliament. Kion decides to use his Roar to get back to the Pridelands. The Kilio Valley Fire Ma Tembo walks her herd away from the fire, but is stopped by Janja's Clan. She orders everyone to protect the little ones and redirects her herd, only to discover Reirei's Pack waiting for them. With her only other pathway blocked by Kiburi's Float, Ma Tembo is forced to back down. Ono overhears Janja's cackling, and quickly notices the danger. He reports to Kion, who knows that Scar is behind the situation. He orders Ono to leave the fire and save the elephants, and to tell the rest of the Guard and elephants the same. When the Outlanders start to attack Ma Tembo, the Lion Guard intervene. Outnumbered, and with the blaze reaching closer, they are forced to retreat. Ono scouts out a route, and Beshte creates a path for the elephants, while Bunga and Fuli keep them safe. In Kilio Valley, the flames have died out, and the Army of Scar minions have gathered, pleased with their success. However, it doesn't take long for the respective groups to start arguing over who performed the best. When Mwoga lands, Reirei points out that he's still holding a burning stick. The panicked vulture hastily drops the stick on the ground before waiting for a parliamentary response. To their surprise, Scar rises from the small flame. He orders them to remain in Kilio Valley, and reveals that his plan is to take the Pride Lands piece by piece. Back in Kilio Valley, everyone agrees that the place is a dump, except for Goigoi, who finds it cozy. Janja decides to appoint himself the leader, which arouses anger from the other animal groups. Refusing a parliamentary procedure as stated by Mzingo, Janja starts to tell everyone that he'll run the dump. Reirei states that she'll be the one to run the dump, followed by Mzingo, who wishes to run it democratically. They turn to Kiburi, who refuses to sing, and then continue to argue with each other. Undercover Kinyonga Dogo's Siblings and their family are confirmed to be still living in Kilio Valley. Comics An Enemy In Trouble One of Dogo's brothers witnesses his mother falling into a stream. Along with his father, they ask the Lion Guard for help. When the Guard rescue Reirei, she is thankful for their help but furious at her mate and son for getting help from their greatest enemy. Family *Reirei: Mother *Goigoi: Father *Dogo: Brother *Kijana: Sister Friends *Scar *Ushari *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Mzingo *Mwoga *Male Vulture *Kiburi *Tamka *Nduli *Kenge *Shupavu *Njano *Nyeusi *Waza *Nyata *Sumu Enemies *Kion *Beshte *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Simba *Muhanga *Muhangus *Muhimu *Hamu *Juhudi *Young Rhino *Young Serval *Little Monkey *Male Mongoose *Tamaa *Rafiki *Makini *Ma Tembo *Zito *Mtoto's Mom *Zigo *Johari *Mtoto Songs *Jackal Style *We're the Smartest Category:Jackals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Siblings Category:Outlanders Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mammals Category:Female Characters Category:Young Animals